warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Banshee (Warframe)/@comment-172.15.16.99-20150902135931
All these comments with all this love for a frame that gets no love from DE itself (aside from Reb playing her every 3rd or 4th livestream...) So I'm gonna ask this as an honest question. What makes Banshee so good? Personally, I really, really want to like her. I just can't. Reasons: - Sonic Boom won't kill anything. Modded with 170% power strength it still fails to kill Corpus on Jupiter around level 15. I realize it's mostly a CC power anyway, but Pull with the same power strength against enemies as late as Pluto is an insta-kill against all the common mooks, and offers the same amount of CC at longer range. The cone also seems to be shaped less like a cone and more like a curved V - it hits a wide swath of enemies at the end of its range, but will miss enemies right in front of the player if they are off to one side by even just 15 degrees. - Sonar is good. I really don't have a complaint here. I mean, the highlighted spots are often VERY hard to hit (I miss them with my Vectis on occaision) but that's part of what balances out the insane damage multiplier. My complaint mostly centers on her being a frame with only one good power - and before you say anything, I'm not saying every other frame has 4 great powers. But most at least have 2. I can't find the second even-as-good-as-decent power on Banshee. - Silence is the most useless ability in the game, hands down, bar none. There's this mod called Hush. It negates 100% of Silence's reason for existing. This is probably the #1 reason Banshee desperately needs a full rework. I get the distinct impression that Silence was a thing way back before Hush existed as a Mod and made some sense at the time, but it certanly doesn't now. And besides that, most of the best weapons for use with Sonar are bows that are intrinsically silent anyway. - Sound Quake suffers from the exact same problem as Sonic Boom - it's an inferior version of someone else's power. Whether you compare it to World on Fire, Peacemaker, or the one that's most apt to me, Maim, it is flatly inferior. It's like you took the low damage of Maim, made it an inferior damage type, and then combined it with the rooting-in-place of Peacemaker, but without even a 10th of the range of either ability. And it costs as much as Peacemaker and WAY more than Maim, too. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that, though I really wanna love Banshee, I am cursed by the fact that everything she does - except Sonar - something else does WAY better. Except for Silence which everything else realizes is useless and doesn't even try to do better. Please, please, show me the light here. Is there some super-secret handshake that increases the damage of Sonic Boom or the range of Sound Quake to a point where either one is useful? Does Silence have a hidden damage multiplier or something I'm not seeing? Please, oh please, show me the error of my ways, oh Banshee Master Race. (And please be nice. I am asking for genuine feedback here. Believe it or not, I went out of my way to be as nice as I could make myself here...)